Multiple integrated circuit (IC) dies can be connected using a multi-die interconnect. In some examples, the multi-die interconnect can be implemented as a channelized interface, where multiple channels are used to relay data signals among the multiple IC dies.
A protocol application layer stack can reside on one or more of the IC dies that are connected via the multi-die interconnect. In some modes, communication between two protocol application layer stacks is accomplished by way of the multi-die interconnect interface.